A Warbler's Wings
by Die Camel
Summary: Klaine AU Angels have always been seen as perfect. They have even become a synonym of the word, we call our dearest loves 'Angel' even. What if what we see when think angel is really something else?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: i own notin'!**

**AN: this based on a Pic by darkness333 called Wings on DeviantArt check it out and tell her how awsome she is**

* * *

**Prologue **

The Warblers are the elite, even among those who attended Dalton. To most, on the outside, it was merely an academy. A place for the sons of the wealthy and privileged. That wasn't the case at all...well not entirely. They were wealthy. They were privileged. It's just that they were all so much more than that, or at least on their way. They were determined to leave behind the weight of humanity and soar. That's what the Warblers had achieved, they had taken off and they were sailing far too high to bother with the ants so far bellow. Inhumanity was great, being the ideal being was amazing. The best of them all? Blaine Anderson. He was untouchable, alien in his flawlessness. That is until the day he first saw him. Given, it was from afar, but suddenly the world shifted. He began to feel odd? Like he was, that dorky little chorus geek once again. Though without the painful and melancholy existence that accompanied this feeling in his past. So, even though the boy, whom he saw for few mere seconds and from over thirty yards away, couldn't be anything but human. Despite all of this, he completed Blaine's assent. In that moment he knew he would find the boy again. When he did he would pluck from the slums of humanity, that repressed all true beauty, and perch him beside himself. At the top, far above these ignorant, flawed humans. Those who would never be able to comprehend what those in Dalton even were. For humans could never even conceive the thought of Perfection, let alone recognize it. Or, more accurately, him.

* * *

Hey this D.C. Hater On Camels (because they are stupid)

I beg you to review I haven't posted in years! and never on this account. So, tell me what you think! I have few one shots, short stories(two or three chapters each), and an idea for big one coming your way. I also love prompts, challenges, and story ideas(ones that people have but don't want to write). Also I like adopting stories, I do it often I just don't post any of it.

Stay Awesome Dudes


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** do not own

**AN:** Thanks to frozenscythe, Digisgrfrk, Chasing Aspirations, Clockwork-Ceni, Juliet Hummel-Anderson, Evil Jenyus, and The Soot Monster. A special huemungo 'thank you' to Chasing Aspiratoins again for your review, when I saw it I got right to work on the next chapter.

* * *

Ever since Blaine had laid eyes on that boy sitting in coffee shop with a few other children, he couldn't get him out of his mind. Why should this obviously human boy have such an impact on him? It was one of the perks to being what he was, to not be troubled by trivial matters such as a cute boy. Or any person for that matter. This could only mean something very bad or something very good. He was either back-sliding in to humanity or he had found the one to complete him. Seeing as the first was about as likely as his former patronizers looking to the sky as he had, he guessed it was the later.

Of course this came with a whole new host of complications. He knew nothing about this beautiful boy, other than that when Blaine glanced at him their eyes had met and for the first time in a long while he felt...giddy. Those eyes, he couldn't place the color of them. He weren't dark like his, they light. Like the sky. The whole boy was light, as if he had never known darkness. Blaine shook these thoughts from his head, he was being stupid. He was human they were all alike at the very core. He knew, he had been one the worst in his eyes.

He remembered how his humanity came to an end. It was the same no matter if you were leaving this world or moving to a different plane of it. Pain, it was the only way out. Once again the dark headed figure shook his head, he musn't let his mind wander now. There were things he had to do.

Blaine would have to find who this boy was. He had to know everything. He had to meet him.

He, for the first time in his existence, felt like his heart would burst.

* * *

Dear Readers

Okay do you like where I'm taking this? I really would love imput cause I'm making it up as I go here. I promise as soon as I have plan for this thing the chapters WILL get longer! I hear rumors that Klaine might be a cannon soon (SQUEE) and I'm looking forward to Reigonals!

Stay Awesome Dudes

- D.C.-


End file.
